The Hunter X Hunter Experience!
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: Experience what it would be like in Hunter X Hunter! Whether you are a boy or girl follow your journey and pick which road you would like to take


The start of a new fanfiction! Have fun reading! Are you ready~~ 3...2...1...START!

* * *

**The Hunter X Hunter Experience!**

**Where Am I?**

* * *

_"Hey look what's that?"_

_"It's a…(a) boy…"_

_ (b) girl…"_

_"Huh…we should probably take (a) him inside…we don't want him to freeze to death…"_

_ (b) her inside…we don't want her to freeze to death…"_

_"Yeah good idea…"_

* * *

"Uh…what happened to me…?" I thought to myself half awake. I moved a bit in my sleep and then I opened my eyes slightly. I saw two silhouettes in front of my face so I rubbed my eyes with my arm and opened them fully. I was shocked as I soon realised who the silhouettes were…GON AND KILLUA?!

I immediately shot up and I (a) bumped into both of them

(b) punched both of them

(c) slapped both of them

"OWWW!" they both said in pain, rolling on the floor.

"A-ah…sorry…" I apologised then looked at my hands in front of my face and my eyes opened wide in shock, they were…animated?!

"Am I…in the anime world…?" I asked myself. "W-where's a mirror?!" I quickly asked them.

"In the bathroom, over there." Gon pointed, still holding his (a) head and rubbing it better.

(b) nose and putting a tissue there to stop the bleeding,

(c) cheek and rubbing it so the stinging would stop.

I ran straight to the bathroom and looked at my completion. "I was right…I'm in the anime world! Oh my goodness this is freaking awesome!" I had a look at myself for a few minutes until I adjusted to my new look.

I went out of the bathroom ad had a look at the two boys and I thought 'I'm in Hunter X Hunter…' then I wanted answers on what is happening.

"Hey Gon…Killua…can I ask you some questions?"

The boys' eyes opened wide and looked at me in shock and I was confused why they were looking at me like that.

"How do you know out names? We don't even know yours!" Killua pointed at me surprised.

"A-ah well…I can explain but it's going to be a lot of explaining…let me just tell you guys my name first…I'm _, nice to meet you!" I smiled to them.

"Well we would introduce ourselves but somehow you know us so we don't need to." Killua shrugged. "Now tell us, how do you know us?"

"Ok well back in my world I watch a certain TV show and you guys are in it, the TV show is called Hunter X Hunter and there is a manga or story to make it simpler written by Yoshihiro Togashi. That's how I know your names because I watch and read your show I guess…"

"That's creepy…and weird…are you saying that we are living our lives written by some random dude…?" Killua cringed.

"That's cool!" Gon gasped, his eyes shining.

"It's not cool!" Killua punched Gon in the head, a bump forming on the top.

"What should I do? I have to get back to my world, I don't belong here and I can't stay here forever…"

"Hmmm…I don't know…maybe we should ask Bisky, she might know what to do." Killua suggested getting out his beetle-shaped phone and ringing up Bisky.

"Good idea Killua! Come on _, let's go!" Gon said following Killua.

"Cool I'm going to meet biscuit Krueger! My friends are going to be so jealous when I get back!" I thought to myself then I followed them.

* * *

"Someone from a different dimension then us? How strange…" Bisky examined me thoroughly. "But (a) he looks like a normal human being like us…how is he any different from us?"

(b) she looks like a normal human being like us…how is she any different from us?"

"Well where I come from I know all of your names and most of your backstories and what you have been doing this whole time because you are part of a TV show."

"That's the thing…we're not acting at all…everything that has happened was not an act!" Gon said.

"So how much do you know about us _?" Bisky asked, her hand under her chin thinking about the situation.

"Let's see…" I told them how it started with Gon wanting to be a hunter, then him meeting Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. I also told them how I know about Nen and how it works, the Hunter Exam, Heaven's Arena, the Phantom Troupe, the Yorknew City Arc and the auction, Neon, Greed Island, Ging, the Chimera Ant Arc and so on.

"Are you a stalker…? Killua backed away, totally grossed out by the fact that millions of people might be watching them.

"I'm not! To put in simple words it's like going into a TV show that you love or like." I explained.

"Bisky what do we do with (a) him?" Gon asked her.

(b) her?" Gon asked her.

"Hmmm…_, how did you get here in the first place?"

"…" I was clueless then I had a think about it myself. _How did I end up being here in the first place…?_

* * *

That was fun writing!^^ Hope you guys like it! I'll try continue this if I have time to...

Thanks for reading!

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


End file.
